


It's not a zero, it's hollow

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Sometimes you wonder if two lonely people would stop being lonely when they found each other.
Relationships: Do Hanse/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	It's not a zero, it's hollow

Sejak kapan manusia menjadi sebegini menakutkan baginya? Seungwoo tidak mengerti. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia masih seorang Han Seungwoo yang dengan inisiatif sendiri, dengan sadar, menekan tombol di layar ponselnya, mengajak beberapa teman untuk bermain atau sekedar bercengkerama membicarakan ini itu kesana kemari tanpa substansi. Tapi di tengah kesibukan dan berkurangnya interaksi dengan manusia di luar kepentingan pekerjaan, lantas, sedikit demi sedikit, tahu-tahu dalam pikirannya manusia menjadi teramat menakutkan.

Yang lebih ia tidak mengerti lagi adalah ia merasa _kesepian_ di saat yang bersamaan dengan ketakutannya untuk bertemu orang lain. Hingga sekarang semua yang ada di dalam hatinya menjadi tumpukan perasaan yang semakin ia tidak pahami karena kesepian baginya adalah suatu rasa yang _asing_ , dia tidak menyukainya.

Segala hal yang dulu membuatnya senang kini membuatnya gelisah. Bertemu dengan teman lama membuatnya khawatir akan ada bagian dari dirinya yang dilihat secara buruk lantas dikritisi. Berdiri di depan kasir memesan segelas kopinya menjadi menegangkan ketika barista di sana hapal pesanannya yang tak pernah berubah setiap hari. Seungwoo _enggan_ dikenali, tidak mau orang lain menyadari ada yang kosong dalam dirinya dan menertawakan kehampaan yang tidak bisa diisi dengan hitungan materi yang terus tertimbun tanpa arti.

Malam yang kosong ketika tubuhnya diisi lelah hingga tak mampu lagi bergerak namun mata enggan terpejam diisi tawa miris pada dirinya sendiri. Seungwoo menertawakan harapan bodohnya yang ingin kesendiriannya diisi. Bodoh, karena bagaimana mungkin? Saat ini bertemu dengan orang lain saja terdengar begitu menakutkan baginya. Pertengkaran antara dua sisi yang tak bisa disatukan itu terus berlanjut hingga ia terhempas kelelahan dua jam sebelum waktunya ia harus kembali bangun.

*

Bagi Hanse kesendirian seperti keluarga. Selalu ada, meski ia tak yakin apakah keberadaannya memang baik untuknya. Pahit, eh? Tapi dua hal yang dipahaminya saat ia beranjak dewasa adalah bahwa tidak semua orang dengan beruntung dilahirkan di keluarga yang tepat—ia salah satunya, dan bahwa ketidakberuntungan itu kemudian berujung rasa kesepian yang terlampau familiar.

Tapi sama halnya dengan bagaimana ia bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya dan keluar dari rumah begitu usianya menginjak delapan belas meski harus menahan dingin tidur di emperan toko untuk lepas dari keluarganya, ia juga ingin lepas dari rasa kesendirian yang sudah dua dekade menjadi bagian dari hidupnya itu.

Karena itulah Hanse berjalan, dan terus berjalan, mencari, menelusuri, menjelajahi. Ceruk dan penjuru kota disinggahi untuk bertemu dengan segala jenis manusia dan bukan manusia—maksudnya hewan yang berkeliaran. Semuanya ia jadikan teman, semuanya ia jadikan keluarga barunya, sambil mencari makna bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi bahkan dengen rentetan nama yang dikenalnya di jalanan, tidak ada satupun yang membuat Hanse merasa lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.

(Meski untungnya pertemanannya membuatnya mendapat pekerjaan di sana sini dan kini ia bisa menyewa sepetak kamar dan membeli pakaian yang layak dan membeli makanan yang disukainya).

*

Seungwoo dan Hanse tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai dua manusia yang percaya adanya takdir dan kebetulan tapi terkadang peristiwa yang terjadi terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan dan lebih mudah untuk ditimpakan pada permainan takdir dalam hidup mereka.

Misalnya ketika di suatu pagi yang masih dingin dan berkabut kafe yang biasa dikunjungi Seungwoo tumben kursinya sudah penuh sepagi ini. Untung kursi favoritnya yang memang tidak terlalu terlihat jika hanya dilihat sekilas dari meja kasir masih kosong. Dengan tangan menangkup gelas kertas yang hangat di tangannya, ia bergegas menuju sofa kecil di sudut ruangan, tersembunyi di antara belokan tembok yang dibangun entah tujuan apa.

Di saat seperti ini terkadang Seungwoo bertanya-tanya apakah suatu saat nanti ia akan mulai merasa terbiasa, sendiri seperti ini, karena terkadang sebenarnya tidak buruk juga tidak harus memikirkan berbagai hal yang merepotkan karena interaksi dengan orang lain.

Tapi dunia tidak akan dengan mudah membuatnya terbiasa, ‘kan? Karena baru saja Seungwoo hendak menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran sofa, ada bayangan yang membuat sebagian mejanya menggelap.

“Gue duduk di sini, ya.”

Tanpa tanda tanya, bukan pertanyaan, bukan permintaan ijin, ketika Seungwoo mengangkat kepala ada sesosok pria muda dengan hidung dan bibir terhias anting telah duduk di sofa di depannya.

Bukan salahnya, karena mungkin memang sudah tidak ada lagi kursi yang tersisa. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan refleks untuk kemudian menangkup gelasnya dan bergerak untuk bangkit dari kursinya, meski tidak tahu hendak di mana ia akan menikmati kopinya yang masih panas ini.

Alis yang ujungnya—baru Seungwoo sadari—juga terhias anting itu naik sebelah, dan tanpa alasan yang bisa Seungwoo jelaskan ada keinginan yang membuncah di dadanya untuk melewatkan ketakutannya. Hari ini. Dan tidak membiarkan pria yang tidak dikenal ini merebut tempatnya begitu saja.

Dengan satu cengkeraman yang mengerat yang untungnya tidak membuat gelasnya tertekuk terlalu parah, Seungwoo pun duduk kembali.

Hanse menatap pria di hadapannya itu. Kulitnya begitu pucat dan transparan dan Hanse bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali pria itu ada di bawah sinar matahari dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya terlihat segar. Ujung matanya melengkung ke bawah tapi Hanse rasa selain lengkung alami itu ada keletihan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat sayu. Gerak-geriknya begitu hati-hati namun terlalu gampang terkejut di saat yang bersamaan.

Hanse tidak mengerti. Diam yang memancar di antara keduanya tampak berasal dari satu situasi yang sama namun manifestasi dalam tingkah laku mereka begitu berbeda. Ia memutar otak sejenak, kemudian meraih saku jaketnya untuk mengambil dua barang yang selalu ia simpan di sana.

*

_Sorry gue nggak minta ijin buat duduk di depan lo tapi beneran udah nggak ada kursi lagi tadi._

Seungwoo menemukan secarik kertas kebiruan di bawah gelasnya yang tadi ia tinggal untuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Pria eksentrik tadi sudah pergi entah sejak kapan.

*

Kali kedua mereka bertemu Seungwoo sudah tidak lagi terperanjat dan langsung bersiap kabur begitu pria itu duduk di depannya. Kali kedua itu pula Hanse dengan sengaja duduk di sana meski ada paling tidak empat kursi lainnya yang bisa ia tempati.

Kali kedua kemudian menjadi tiga, kemudian menjadi lima, lantas angka tersebut meningkat secara eksponensial dan tahu-tahu seminggu lebih dari tiga kali mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di kursi pojok yang semakin lama semakin keras busanya itu.

Saat itu di bulan kedua sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika Hanse menangkap huruf yang tertempel di punggung ponsel “kenalan minum kopi”-nya itu.

Han Seungwoo.

Untuk ukuran seseorang yang begitu pendiam dan pemalu dia berani juga memampang nama lengkapnya begitu jelas di sana.

“Seungwoo,” tanpa sengaja ia mengucapkan nama itu bukan sekedar dalam hati, mencicipi bagaimana nama itu meluncur dari lidahnya.

Keduanya sama-sama melompat dari duduk mereka ketika silabel itu keluar dari mulut Hanse. Seungwoo karena kaget namanya tiba-tiba diucapkan dengan tatapan kosong seperti itu dan Hanse juga baru sadar kalau ia barusan tidak hanya membatin nama itu dalam pikirannya. Selama beberapa detik mereka bertatap-tatapan dan Seungwoo bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak lebih takut daripada yang ia duga.

Apakah selama beberapa kali dalam sepekan berbagi meja membuatnya memasukkan pria asing itu ke dalam daftar amannya? Daftar aman yang sudah lama berdebu dan tidak diperbarui saking ia takut mengulik lingkaran pertemanannya untuk memilah mana yang seharusnya tinggal dan mana yang tidak.

“ ... Sorry.”

Suara pria itu lebih tinggi dari yang ia duga, melihat dari penampilannya.

Seungwoo hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

*

_Gue liat nama lo dari casing hape. Biar impas gue kasih nama gue ya. Do Hanse._

Do Hanse.

Kini gantian Seungwoo yang mencoba bagaimana nama itu diucapkan olehnya.

*

Saling mengenali nama tampaknya adalah ujung _ice pick_ yang memecah kebekuan di antara mereka. Tapi bukan berarti mereka kemudian saling menyapa dan bercengkerama layaknya teman lama. Hanya saja kini ada senyum yang saling tertukar, ada kaki yang terkadang saling menabrak karena duduk mereka lebih relaks dibanding biasanya, ada anggukan yang dilempar ke satu sama lain ketika salah satu lebih dahulu beranjak dari kursi untuk mulai beraktivitas.

Tahu-tahu, sepasang sofa di sudut ruangan lengkap dengan dua cangkir kopi panas dengan orang yang sama lambat laun menjadi suatu rutinitas yang telah terjalin dalam kehidupan keduanya.

Hidup selalu punya cara untuk mendekatkan orang-orang yang ingin ia dekatkan. Maka suatu hari buku kecil yang terkadang dicoret-coret oleh Hanse tertinggal di meja setelah ia mengangkat telepon dan terburu-buru keluar.

(Ia tidak lupa mengangguk kepada Seungwoo tapi lupa membawa salah satu barang bawaannya).

Baru ketika Seungwoo membereskan bawaannya ia menyadari ada barang yang tertinggal itu. tanpa pikir panjang ia memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya karena jika dilihat dari frekuensi Hanse mengggunakan barang itu, kelihatannya barang yang cukup penting.

Tiga hari kemudian ia menyodorkan buku itu ke arah Hanse yang baru saja duduk di kursi biasanya.

“Anjir. Gue kira ilang di mana gue udah uring-uringan beberapa hari. Trims.”

Seungwoo menutupi kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya ketika senyum miring Hanse menyertai ucapan terima kasihnya dengan batuk kecil disertai kepalan tangan yang menutupi mulut.

*

_Sometimes you wonder if two lonely people would stop being lonely when they found each other._

Seungwoo tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa semakin lama “berteman” dengan Hanse—ia menggunakan istilah itu selonggar mungkin karena ia tidak yakin apakah yang mereka jalin ini bisa disebut sebagai pertemanan—ia mulai memiliki harapan dan berandai-andai apakah Hanse jawaban dari masalah kesendiriannya.

Sulit bagi Seungwoo yang sekarang untuk merasa nyaman dengan orang lain dan Hanse membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia tidak harus banyak berbicara untuk merasa nyaman dan menikmati presensi orang lain.

(Dan dari mudahnya Hanse menjawab sedikit patah kata yang berujung ia utarakan, Seungwoo yakin dalam untaian percakapan pun ia akan tetap merasa nyaman).

Maka Seungwoo dengan hati-hati mengikis jarak.

Perlahan ditunjukkannya keinginan untuk lanjut dari sekedar kenalan yang minum kopi di pagi hari.

Mudahnya gayung bersambut terkadang menakutkan bagi Seungwoo tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Lantas kopi di pagi hari bertambah sepiring nasi berporsi besar di siang hari, kemudian bertambah pula dengan dua tiket di tangan untuk menonton film di deretan paling atas kursi bioskop.

Meski keduanya tetap lebih nyaman untuk melakukan banyak hal dalam diam namun kini ada topik pembicaraan di atas meja di antara denting gelas tinggi berisi bir dingin milik mereka berdua.

*

_Sometimes you wonder if two lonely people would stop being lonely when they found each other._

Hanse kira ia berhalusinasi, waktu itu, ketika ada pertanyaan lirih, “lo kalo siang makan di mana?” ditujukan kepadanya. Yang aneh bukan pertanyaannya, tapi orang yang bertanya, Seungwoo yang selama ini sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya kecuali benar-benar perlu.

Ia kira pertanyaan itu cuma figmen dari khayalannya, makanya ia tetap diam saja sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepala maupun menjawab. Hening yang mengekori pertanyaan itu membuatnya yakin ia hanya berimajinasi.

Sebelum akhirnya pertanyaan yang sama, hanya diucapkan dengan lebih keras, kembali menyapa telinganya.

 _Here’s the thing, though_. Hanse suka Seungwoo. Hanse suka Seungwoo yang diam dan membiarkannya menikmati secangkir kopinya tanpa percakapan. Karena sepanjang harinya selalu dipenuhi manusia dengan berbagai problematika dan keinginan mereka untuk didengarkan. Menikmati pagi yang tenang bersama Seungwoo adalah caranya untuk menikmati hidup yang lama seperti bukan miliknya.

_Tapi hari ini Seungwoo mengajaknya bicara._

Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, _Hanse tidak keberatan_.

Ketika mereka duduk berhadapan dengan piring berisi makanan dan sendok garpu beradu siang itu Hanse mulai bertanya-tanya apakah seorang Han Seungwoo merupakan suatu pengecualian dalam hidupnya.

*

_Sometimes you wonder if two lonely people would stop being lonely when they found each other._

“Gue kira gue bakal stop mencari. Karena udah ketemu.”

Seungwoo mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Hanse. Kedua tangannya ada di genggaman yang lebih muda, jari-jari mereka terjalin erat. “Tapi ternyata nggak cukup?” tanyanya.

Hanse baru setengah jalan dalam mengangguk setuju sebelum meralat. “Bukan lo-nya yang nggak cukup. Lo-nya lebih dari cukup. Gue sampe sekarang masih nggak paham kok bisa dunia kasih gue kesempatan buat deket sama lo.”

“ _I know_ ,” bisik Seungwoo. Karena memang dia tahu benar apa maksud Hanse, bahwa bahkan menemukan teman, atau pasangan, yang secocok apapun tidak akan lantas membuat lubang yang menganga itu menjadi terisi.

Karena manusia bukan pelengkap dalam hidup, meski sering terasa demikian. Tapi dua manusia dengan jiwa sekeropos mereka berdua tidak akan saling menemukan kelengkapan dari satu sama lain.

“Lo ... bakal balik, ‘kan?” tanya Seungwoo ragu-ragu. Ketakutannya kini diiringi rasa takut kehilangan.

Kali ini, Hanse mengangguk mantap. “Gue nggak bisa janjiin apakah kita bakal bisa langsung lanjut dari sini begitu kita ketemu lagi, tapi gue akan balik, gua akan _usahakan_ buat balik.”

“Makasih udah bikin gue ngerti kalo yang bisa nyembuhin gue bukan orang lain,” tutur Seungwoo jujur. Ia tahu langkah selanjutnya tidak akan mudah, tapi paling tidak ia kini _mengerti_.

“Lo bakal balik juga, ‘kan?” Hanse menggenggam tangan Seungwoo sedikit lebih erat.

Seungwoo mengangguk. “Semoga beneran masih ada waktu buat ketemu lagi ya.”

_Sometimes you wonder if two lonely people would stop being lonely when they found each other._

_No, they would not._


End file.
